Tension
by 1940spectrum
Summary: Or the one where Clarke sleeps with Murphy because she's frustrated with Bellamy.


Inspired by several Tumblr prompts about angry sex and jealousy. Kind of AU, but set during season 1.

* * *

It doesn't take much for Clarke to crack. After a particularly brutal disagreement with Bellamy, she decides she's had enough. She's exhausted and frustrated, and god, she needs to unwind and just completely let go.

That's how she finds herself in front of Murphy's tent.

She nearly walks away; she's in a weird sort of haze, where she can't actually believe that she is actually going to go through with this. And with Murphy of all people! But she thinks back to how Bellamy wouldn't listen to her when she said they needed to stop intentionally provoking the grounders, how he wouldn't even consider it for a split second, but he would let Raven go on for an hour about building a bomb. She thinks about how Finn had deceived her, how her mother had lied to her. How she spent some of Wells's last days on this earth mad at him. She think about how alone she feels and how people only come to her when they need stitches. She allows her blood to boil for another moment and then forcefully strides through the tent flap.

"Murphy!" Clarke tries to keep her voice down, while keeping her tone forceful. He rouses from sleep slowly. "Murphy!" She tries again, stepping closer to him.

Murphy sits up quickly, his expression one of confusion as she lights a candle. "Clarke, what are you doing here?" She looks behind her at the tent flap, making sure it's securely closed. No need for prying eyes to see her small indiscretion."Clarke, are you okay?" He asks, his tone surprising nice. "John, I need you to listen carefully and not say anything." He nods, gulping slightly. He looks at her intently, probably trying to see if she has a knife on her person and is here to kill him. "I'm here to - I'm -" She almost loses her nerve completely. Saying it out loud makes it seem so silly. She swallows and gains back her confidence. "I am frustrated with all the shit in my life and all of the problems from being on earth. I want to relieve some tension."

The surprise radiates off of him. "You want to..." His voice trails off as he glances up at her face and realizes her complete sincerity. "Murphy, don't mistake this for something it's not. I don't particularly like you, I don't want to be friends, benefits or otherwise. I am here because I want sex. I am using you for your body."

He doesn't say anything at first. Clarke, the princess renowned for her moral superiority, is coming to him for a quickie to relieve tension. Him. He wants to snicker at with the knowledge that she's sunk so far, but he knows that she would probably just get pissed and leave. And he doesn't want her to. He's not been super popular amongst the 100, for some reason he's known as being the most criminal even though he's never actually killed anyone or done anything particularly horrible. He suspects people dislike him because he can be sort of a dick, but he doesn't really care. Except that given his reputation, since being on the ground, he hasn't hooked up with anyone.

And hell, Clarke is gorgeous. He always figured she was sort of off limits, with her royalty status he thought she would never even give a second glance at him. And then she was with Collins, and then when that fizzled out when Raven fell from the sky, he suspected that she was hooking up with Bellamy. Damn did they have some serious tension they needed to resolve. But here she was, clearly not off limits, practically laying herself out for him. Of course he wouldn't turn that down.

"What do you want me to do?" He ask. "Just do what I tell you." She closes the distance between them and grabs the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

And then she's kissing him. She straddles his waist and kisses him with such abandon that he is immediately taken aback. She takes ahold of his jaw and as he recovers from his surprise at how quickly she started, he grabs her lower back and pulls her closer. Her hands move from his jaw to his hair, and she pulls his face down to her neck. "Kiss my neck." She commands. He sucks on her tender skin for a few moments, but then she pulls him back again. "Not too long, don't want to leave a mark."

She pushes them further onto the bed and starts rocking back and forth while trailing kisses down his neck and chest. "Too many clothes." She pants, expertly stripping off her shirt while still slowly grinding on him. Murphy takes the opportunity to regain some control and he reaches his arms around her and unhooks her bra a little sloppily. He takes both her breasts in his hands and starts massaging them.

And then she moans and it's like a switch is flipped. She stands up and strips off her pants forcefully. Murphy does the same, although with a little more caution. He's a little nervous to see what she's about to do. Well, nervous and turned on.

She all but leaps back on him and starts sucking on his neck with an animalistic passion. She moves downward quickly, sucking and nipping and licking. And then he feels teeth, and a sharp bit of pain.

"God, Clarke! Did you just bite me?" She stops for a second and grins at him. He pauses and looks down at his side. There they are, a nice row of teeth indented on his left side. He returns her grin. "Clarke, you are crazy." She has a glint in her eye when she replies with, "I know."

It takes her only a few seconds to not be able to handle the pressure that's been building up. "Underwear, off, now." She climbs off of him just enough for them to both fully undress and then, without much of a pause, she's riding him.

She grabs on to his back tightly, and the scraping of her nails just add to the sensory overload they are both feeling.

"Oh God." Untangling their limbs, Clarke falls beside Murphy,her chest heaving. "So, you wanna tell me what's going on?" He asks, trying to catch his breath. Like she said, they're not friends, but if something is seriously wrong, he would want to help her. He's not a complete villain, and she did just give him a magical orgasm.

She doesn't reply, but instead stands up a little wobbly and make her way around the room collecting her clothing items and putting them back on.

Murphy pulls the cover around himself and sits up. "Clarke, talk to me, okay? At least make some sarcastic comment about how bad I was or something. You being all quiet is too much. And although the sex was awesome, I'm still a little curious as to why."

Clarke throws on her jacket, and finally looks at him. "Look Murphy, it didn't mean anything. I was just blowing off steam." A smirk appears on his face and he scratches the back of his neck. "That was some amount of steam." She gives him a pointed look, which he returns.

She sighs, and decides to tell Murphy what has been weighing on her mind. I mean, she did just have sex with him, so discussing why she's so frustrated isn't a big deal. "You know life isn't easy on the ground. And I've already gone through so much shit and heartache with losing people I love and finding out people aren't honest. Not to mention the constant possibility of death. But you know, I always thought I could handle it because Bellamy was by my side and understood. God, I used to hate him, but then we sort of become co-leaders and he was someone I knew would always be there to fight with me and listen. But it's like lately he doesn't care what I say or suggestions I make. He ignores me when I try to reach out and it makes me so damn frustrated."

Murphy tries his best not to smirk. It's obvious that Clarke has a thing for Bellamy, she just hasn't realized it yet. "Why don't you talk to him about it? See what he says?"

Clarke flops down on his bed dramatically and groans. "Cause he doesn't talk to me. He barely even looks at me."

"So make him listen. You're pretty good at that." He smirks. She rolls her eyes. Murphy chooses his next words very carefully. "Clarke, have you considered that maybe why it's so frustrating to you is because you care about him?"

Clarke is silent for a moment, and Murphy's not sure if she's about to smack him for even making that suggestion. "Ughhhhh." She covers her face with a pillow. Murphy awkwardly pats her on the shoulder. "There there." He kinda wonders how they went from having intense sex to having a heart to heart, cause that was not at all expected.

They lay in silence for a while, and Murphy wants to kick himself when the words slip out of his mouth. "Do you wanna stay here tonight?"

Clarke sits up and looks at him, getting a read for if he's sincere. "You'd let me, really?" Murphy groans. "Yeah, I would. Looks like you've melted my icy exterior, Princess."

She smiles. "I know I said I didn't want to be friends, Murphy, but thanks. It means a lot."

Murphy stands up and blows the candle out, then returns to the other side of the bed. "You won't mention this to anyone, will you?" Clarke asks, whispering. "What, us having sex? Nah, no one would believe me." He can practically hear her rolling her eyes. "No, I mean the whole Bellamy and I thing." He snickers. "I'm pretty sure everyone around camp already thinks you're together."

She whacks him across the chest. "Shut up." "You shut up!" He replies. They fall into silence again. "Thanks Murphy, for everything for listening, for not judging, for - " "Just go to bed, Clarke." Murphy interrupts her.

* * *

Despite how much the early morning watch can suck, Miller often also find smalls perks to it. Like watching the teens who think they're sneaky try to slip out of a tent after a midnight tryst and try to avoid the walk of shame when everyone else is awake. Just last month he knew a whole week ahead of time that Wick and Raven were a couple. Wick didn't even try to be sneaky while leaving her tent.

He glances out past the wall and into the forest. Nothing to be seen. He looks back to the camp and relaxes his gun. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a flash of platinum blonde hair. If he didn't know better, he'd think that it's Clarke. As the mysterious girl comes closer into his vision he realizes that he was right, it is Clarke. Well if that isn't a shock, he doesn't know what is. He mentally retraces her steps to figure out who's tent she came from. Who's over in the east section? Well it can't be Monty, because he had left Monty's tent this morning when leaving for watch. Harper's tent was just a little too far for it to be hers. Jasper's tent had all but been abandoned since him and Maya had started seeing each other. That just left one person: Murphy.

His mouth hits the ground at his realization. He would have never suspected Murphy and Clarke of being a thing. They don't interact often, and even when they do, it's unpleasant. But Clarke and Murphy. Damn. He wonders how this'll play out.

* * *

The next day, Bellamy's working with a couple others on repairing the drop ship when he notices a purplish reddish bruise on Murphy's neck. A hickey. Bellamy can't quite put his finger on why, but it bothers the hell out of him. Probably because he's been dry for months. He could give the excuse that it's because he's so busy leading the other kids, but he knows it goes beyond that.

Finally, after wondering for too long, Bellamy decides to ask Miller. "What's up with Murphy?"

"You mean his hickey?" Nathan smirks. Bellamy nods. "Who the hell is he hooking up with?"

Miller smirks knowingly. "Well?" He asks. "What do you know?" Miller leans in. "This morning when I was on duty, I noticed one Princess running back to her castle after spending a night in the dragon's dungeon. Let's just say, looks like the princess isn't so pure."

Bellamy freezes, an sickening feeling growing in his stomach. "Clarke?" He tries to keep his voice as even as possible, but his stomach keeps dropping and he thinks he might gag.

Miller laughs, completely oblivious to any reaction Bellamy is having to this news. "I know? Guess she finally took your advice and started having some fun. A little weird she would hook up with Murphy when they're not even friends, but to each their own." Bellamy nods, and Miller goes back to hauling wood over to the drop ship.

Bellamy doesn't know what to think besides he hopes it could be a misunderstanding. He's not the boss of Clarke, of course he's not. They're not a couple or anything, but hell he thought they sort of had something going on. He can't help but feel a little disparate. If Clarke needed sex, why wouldn't she come to him?

"Bellamy?" Bellamy focuses on Miller again, who's paused what he's doing and taking in Bellamy's expression. It all finally clicks for him. "Dude I'm sorry, I had no idea you were into her." "I'm not-" Miller laughs sarcastically. "Yeah okay, Bellamy no one really thinks that's true." Bellamy sighs. "Yeah. Well looks a little too late for anything now."

* * *

Later that night everyone is done working and they roast a boar the hunting team found earlier. Most of the teens drink Monty's moonshine and laugh happily, but Bellamy sulks as far away as he can from everyone as he watches Clarke sit next to Murphy on a log. She looks so content as Murphy hands her a slice of meat, and he feels jealousy bubble within him. He stomps away, telling Miller beforehand that he's going to go relieve Atom on watch.

Somehow after hooking up and then confessing her feelings towards Bellamy, Murphy and her have grown closer. At supper that night, they sit by each other and Murphy continues to encourage her to talk to him. She sighs. "I have to collect my words first. I want to give it a little time still." She glances over to where Bellamy sits, far off in some corner, ignoring her. "Besides, I don't think he exactly feels the same."

Murphy hands her a piece of boar. "Don't worry about him, Princess. I'm sure he does." As Bellamy trots away to go on watch, Clarke feels her heart drop. "I don't know." Murphy smiles and responds, "I'm sure it'll all work out."

* * *

The next day Bellamy grows increasingly frustrated, and starts taking it out on everyone. He makes the reparir group take double the amount of wood, and when he send a team to hunt, and they come back with only a couple pheasants, he send them back out again. He can't help but feel that if he's frustrated, that people need to pay.

Eventually he gets so frustrated just being around people that he informs the workers that he'll be in the top of the drop ship, inventorying the gun powder supply.

Clarke can sense that something is off today, more than a few kids have come to her saying that Bellamy was being really mean, and that they wanted her to do something about it. So after she finishes sewing up a minor injury on a kid who really shouldn't be given a glass bottle, she heads to the drop ship, telling everyone along the way that they can be done working for the day.

When she gets to the top of the steps, she can already hear the grumbling of an angry Bellamy. She tries to open the hatch, but it won't budge. "Bellamy, can you please let me in, I need to talk to you."

"And why should I? What do I need to talk to you about?" She can almost hear the sneer in his words.

"Bellamy, please, it's about the kids." She feels him turn the latch on the other side. Pushing up, she steps into the room, where a disgruntled Bellamy stands in the corner, arms folded. "Well?" He asks.

"What's up with you? You've been ignoring me off and on for weeks, you have grown increasingly withdrawn, and now you are taking it out on all those poor kids by making them do excessive amounts of work." Clarke tries to keep her tone calm, but she can't help but let her frustration seep through. She just wishes he'd talk to her.

He juts his chin out and sneers. "I'm doing the best I can to lead these people, Clarke."

She frowns. "Bellamy, you're not the only person in charge. And you can't just start taking out whatever's going on with you onto these poor kids."

"I'm surprised you even noticed, what with you making googly eyes at Murphy."

Clarke nearly bursts out laughing, but then stops herself. "You think Murphy and I are together?"

"Miller saw you sneaking out from his tent." Bellamy accuses, his tone more one of hurt than anger.

"We slept together," Clarke admits. "But that was only one time, and we are not together."

"Well you could have fooled me!"

"Why do you even care so fucking much?" She asks, turning the questions onto him. "Huh?" He doesn't reply, and turn his back on her. "You don't talk to me, you ignore my suggestions, you won't even let me attempt to talk to you, you are so busy ignoring me. Why do you care what I do if you obviously don't like me that much?"

Bellamy turns around, his expression soft. "Because I do like you. I like you a lot. I've been ignoring you because I'm trying to process my feelings, and I don't want out relationship to seem unprofessional or make us seem biased against our decisions."

"Oh my god." Clarke rolls her eyes. "That is the stupidest excuse I have heard. If you like me, why would you thinking ignoring me is the best option?"

"Well sorry that I handled that poorly, but you're the one who hooked up with someone else!"

"Oh okay, Bellamy, like you are so pure and have never slept with someone just because you could."

"That was different! That was before we were a thing!"

"Bellamy, it's not like we were dating. You made that apparently clear by IGNORING ME."

"Well maybe you should have done the mature thing, and just-"

"Oh shut up!" Clarke grabs Bellamy's face and smashes her lips to his.

* * *

A half an hour when they reappear, a crowd has gathered around the drop ship, waiting to see the results of their fight, which they no doubt heard at least parts of, given how loud they were.

The way their hands are intertwined is answer enough and there are more than a few cheers and wolf-whistles. "It's about time." Octavia smirks. "He's been hung up on you for ages." Bellamy rolls his eyes. "Shut it, O."

Murphy pats Clarke on the back. "See, I told you it would work out well in the end."

Clarke looks up at Bellamy and smiles. "Yeah, I guess you did."

* * *

AN:

Here it is! I know I said I'd post last night, but then my wifi cut out completely and I couldn't. But this was just a little idea I've had floating around in my head, and I finally decided to flesh it out. Let me know what you think, I feel like it got a little ridiculous once Murphy and Clarke basically became friends, but that's just the way the story took me. I may or may not add more to it later, and expound upon the relationship between Clarke and Bellamy, idk.

Regardless, thanks for reading :)

x


End file.
